The present exemplary embodiments pertain to a comprehensive end-to-end analysis of transactions, such as business transactions, that may run across multiple software applications.
Business transactions may be complex. Some business transactions may involve multiple software applications. Other business transactions may involve multiple software applications on multiple platforms in different application environments.
Such business transaction complexity may make it difficult to analyze, understand, troubleshoot and test complex enterprise projects.